Conventionally, a card reader has been widely utilized which is structured to read data recorded in a card and record data in a card. In an industry such as a financial institution where a card reader is utilized, illegal acquisition of a card by a criminal who intentionally clogs the card in an inside of a card reader, i.e., so-called phishing has become a large issue. Therefore, conventionally, a card reader having a card lock mechanism for preventing phishing has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-155567).
In the card reader described in the above-mentioned Patent Literature, the card lock mechanism includes a lock lever for preventing drawing of a card from a card insertion port. The lock lever is provided with lock teeth in a substantially triangular shape which is configured to contact with a card for preventing drawing of the card. The lock lever is turnably supported by a support pin. Further, the lock lever is connected with a motor through a connecting lever, a fan-shaped gear and a reduction gear train. The connecting lever is formed in a flat plate shape. One end side of the connecting lever is turnably attached to the lock lever and the other end side of the connecting lever is turnably attached to the fan-shaped gear. Further, the fan-shaped gear is engaged with a final gear of the reduction gear train. The lock lever is turnable between a position where the lock teeth are retreated from a card conveying passage and a position where the lock teeth are contacted with the card by power of the motor.
In the card reader described in the above-mentioned Patent Literature, when a card is abnormally stopped and the card is clogged in the card conveying passage, the card lock mechanism is operated and the lock teeth retreated from the card conveying passage are contacted with the card. In a state that the lock teeth are contacted with a card, the lock teeth are inclined to a rear side of the card reader as going toward the card. Therefore, when a card is to be drawn out from the card insertion port, the lock teeth stick into the card and thereby drawing of the card from the card insertion port is prevented.
In the card reader described in the above-mentioned Patent Literature, the lock lever and the fan-shaped gear are connected with each other through the connecting lever. Therefore, rattling may occur in a connecting portion of the lock lever with the connecting lever and in a connecting portion of the connecting lever with the fan-shaped gear. Further, the connecting lever is formed in a flat plate shape and thus, when a large load is applied to the connecting lever, the connecting lever may be deformed. According to examinations of the present inventors, in the card reader described in the above-mentioned Patent Literature, when rattling occurs in a connecting portion of the lock lever with the connecting lever and in a connecting portion of the connecting lever with the fan-shaped gear or, when the connecting lever is deformed, the lock teeth may be disengaged from the card in a state that drawing is prevented by the lock teeth contacted with the card and the card is drawn out even when the motor is stopped.